Boku no Pico
is a Japanese series of erotic shotacon anime OVAs produced by Natural High. The producer has described it as the first shotacon anime. The series consists of three episodes, as well as a one-shot manga chapter, an upcoming computer game and a video compilation of songs. Because of the high cost of producing anime, the characters and contents were intensively product-tested before production began. Characters *'Pico' :A blonde pre-adolescent boy who works part-time at his grandfather's bar in the summer. He's often shown swimming, usually naked or in a blue speedo. He wears girls' clothing after Mokkun suggests it. Later, hurt that Tamotsu wouldn't define their relationship, he rebels by cutting off most of his hair and runs away. The following summer, he spots Chico swimming nude in a stream while cycling. He soon befriends the other boy, who calls him "oniichan" and forms a sexual relationship with him. In his relationships with both Mokkun and Chico, he is the uke, though the latter is somewhat reversible. *'Tamotsu' :Nicknamed "Mokkun" by Pico, he's a young man who sexualizes Pico. Tamotsu is a white collar worker and regular of BeBe.Official character bio for Boku no Pico OVA Anime on Demand. He seduces Pico mistaking him for a young girl, but continues the relationship after realizing Pico's true gender. He later buys Pico a girl's outfit, complete with collar and panties, which he persuades Pico to wear despite his initial protests. He views Pico solely as a sexual object, though later shows true concern for Pico after he disappears. Although he eventually reconciles his relationship with Pico, he is absent in the second and third OVA. In his relationship with Pico, he is the seme. *'Ojiisan' :Pico's grandfather runs a large but usually empty bar by the beach named Bebe. When Pico visits him for the summer, he has him help out as waiter whilst wearing a frilly pink apron. He introduces Tamotsu to his grandson Pico and suggests they spend time together. *'Chico' :A brown haired boy who develops a sexual relationship with Pico. He is younger and less sexually experienced than Pico. He often plays outdoors in the nude and secretly watches his older sister masturbate. In most cases, Chico is the seme, despite his age, though his relationship with Pico is somewhat reversible. He lives with his sister in a large house in a secluded forest area. *'Chico's Older Sister' :She takes care of Chico. She is tall, with dark-blue hair. After being seen masturbating by the boys through a crack in the ceiling, she is the indirect cause of their experimentation. She has a large collection of fetish outfits and sex toys that Pico and Chico use without her permission. She later masturbates around a corner from the boys when she finds them sexually engaged upon returning from the grocery store. *'Coco' :A feminine looking boy with long black hair, who Pico initially believes to be a girl. Coco has sexual relations with both Pico and Chico. After inadvertently causing some friction in their relationship, Coco decides to distance himself from Pico and Chico, though they find him again at Tokyo Tower. He is also the main uke of the three, but this can be reversed. Media OVAs Four single episode original video animations (OVA) have been released in the Boku no Pico series. Each episode was directed by Katsuyoshi Yatabe and produced by Natural High. The first was released to DVD by Soft on Demand on September 7, 2006. The second followed on April 16, 2007. The third episode was released on October 9, 2008. A box set containing the first two episodes and the soundtrack CD was released by Soft on Demand on April 19, 2007. On November 11, 2007, the first OVA was re-edited with a different script and re-released. The edited version is the only one of the series to be considered appropriate for viewers under 18. Manga A single chapter manga, was written by Aoi Madoka and published in the May 2007 issue of Hanaota. Game On April 6, 2008, it was confirmed on the producer's blog that a PC game, starring Pico and Chico, is being produced. The game will have its own "new theme song".Article about the upcoming PC game at Producer's blog. The producer has announced that the release date for the PC game will be January 29, 2010. Song Collection A compilation of songs, , was released in Japan on July 9, 2009. The running time is 30 minutes, and it'll include more than 8 music videos starring the characters from previous OVAs. It'll also include sing-along and karaoke options to each song. References External links * Official Site * * Category:Anime series Category:Anime with original screenplays Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Anime of 2008 Category:Hentai anime and manga Category:LGBT-related anime and manga Category:Yaoi Category:Anime OVAs Category:Coming-of-age films es:Boku no Pico ja:シリーズぴこ pt:Boku no Pico ru:Boku no Pico zh:Pico系列